Episode 1
Episode 1 '''is the 1st episode in the series. Plot synopsis The earth is a tiny part of an infinite universe. 10000 years ago the planet was pure and it was ruled by the Sun. Due to their lifestyle and daily rituals and studies of the vedas, there was positive energy all around. Divine souls took care of the workings of life on earth through Yogic Shakti. 6000 years ago Kalyug started and people started feeling the effect of Kali. Thoughts became emotions and those emotions started contaminating earth. People started committing sins and humanity started to suffer. Everywhere the thirst for blood and violence increased. Soon Andhera (meaning Darkness) started to spread. To stop the spread of Andhera, the Suryanshis were born and they continued their task of spreading truth and Roshni (meaning light) in the world. In the present day one of the best student yogis of the Suryanshis performs a ritual (Yagya) chanting the Gayatri Mantra while pouring Ghee into the ritualistic fire (called Agni Kund) in the presence of the senior Suryanshi gurus including the most senior Suryanshi Mahaguru. The Mahaguru tells the student yogi that this was just the Pradham Aahuti (First Sacrifice). Now he has to take the Panch Mahabhut Yatra (Journey of Five Elements). Since everything in nature is made out of the Five Elements viz. Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Sky, he has to acquire special powers from each of these elements. When the student yogi asks when he needs to do to get these powers, the Mahaguru tells him that he has to become Vibhakt (disintegrate) into the 5 elements that makes him using his yogic powers. Since his Kundalini has completely awakened, he is fully capable of doing that. The yogi gets into the Agni Kund and gets absorbed. Five balls of fire come out of the Agni Kund to conduct the journey of 5 elements: * '''Earth (Bhoomi) - The first ball falls to the earth and the humanoid form of the student made out of earth comes out. He receives a divine pair of shoes as the symbolic gift from Earth Element as Mahaguru describes the qualities of Earth. * Air (Vayu) - The next ball dissolves in the air and a humanoid form made out of air forms. As a symbolic gift this form receives a divine belt made out of gold. * Fire (Agni) - The third ball goes to the sun and the humanoid form made out of fire comes out it. It receives the symbolic gift of a Sun Symbol on the chest. * Water (Jal) - The fourth ball goes into water and creates a humanoid form made out of water. It receives a divine overall that covers its body as the symbolic gift. * Sky (Aakash) - The final ball goes to space and dissolves itself to form a humanoid form that is made out of star dust. It receives two divine Forearm Shields made out of gold as the symbolic gift. The five humanoid forms made out of each of the five elements along with their gifts arrive at the Agni Kund and combine themselves to form a superhero. The ritualistic fire extinguishes and the superhero comes out of it. The Suryanshi gurus and all other members of the Suryanshi community throw flowers to welcome the new hero who is going to become a Satya Yoddha (Warrior and Defender of Truth and Light). The Mahaguru says that he has now not only become a complete yogi but also a complete warrior. He then instructs him to go to his Karma Bhoomi (his place of work) where Paap (sin) is increasing by the day. The six enemies of man viz. Kama (lust), Krodha (anger), Lobha (greed), Moha (attachment), Mada (pride) and Matsarya (envy) have reached their peak and are causing the moral and mental decline of humanity. Unfortunately the person behind this is also a Maha Yogi named Tamraj Kilvish who has the ultimate goal of establishing a sinful empire on Earth. The new superhero asks how he can avenge Kilvish. The Mahaguru replies that his mission is not to destroy Kilvish but to reduce his influence by reducing the amount of sin in the world. Before leaving, the superhero had to take an oath that his Prime Directive is to reduce the influence of Kilvish in the world. After taking his oath he reaches Mumbai city. There he witnesses his first crime that he had to fight. A few robbers were looting Jay Bank. The police constables in the area try to stop them. When the robbers fire the superhero saves them by taking the bullets onto himself which didn't cause him any harm. A kid named Appu was witnessing all this. The superhero urges the robbers to surrender themselves to the law. The robbers pretend that they were about to surrender but as they walked towards the police they suddenly grab Appu and holds him hostage and runs towards the top of the building. However, when they reach the top they find the superhero standing there. Then they run downwards but they are blocked and kicked by the superhero. In that process Appu falls downwards but he is saved by the superhero. The robbers start running upstairs but are tied by the superhero using fire extinguisher hose and are lowered down to the police. Then the superhero leaves after waving goodbye to the kid. He reaches a secluded place and changes himself into a different person named Pandit Gangadhar Vidyadhar Mayadhar Omkarnath Shastri who is the alter ego of the superhero. The boy Appu comes home and tells the news of the new superhero to his elder sister Geeta Vishwas who does not believe a word he said. She asked him to go and study because she thinks that he is reading too many comics. Pandit Gangadhar Shastri reaches a place called Rajputana Dharam Shala to get a room to live. The manager of the dharam shala is a crook and collects money from people to live there when he is not supposed to. He asks for 20 rupees per day to Gangadhar. When he gives that the manager asks for 30 rupees more. Gangadhar decides to teach him a lesson. He takes his money back and walks out of there with his things. But then he turns and uses his magical powers to tease the manager a bit and then tells him that this is the consequence of his ill deeds. The scared manager agrees to let Gangadhar stay there without any fee. At the Mayor's residence, the Mayor of the city Mr. JJ begins his morning by receiving tea from his sexy secretary Maya who also tells him about that day's various appointments. At that time his assistant Mathur arrives and tells him that politician Vilas Rao wants to meet him. He says that he has no interest in meeting a corrupt person like Vilas Rao. But Mathur persuades him to do so as Vilas Rao has been trying to get his appointment for a long time. Vilas Rao was sitting in the drawing room. He tells JJ that he has brought a gift for him and shows him a golden statue and says that he got it from the land in the northern part of the city. JJ is surprised that Vilas Rao hasn't left the unlawful custody of that land despite receiving several notices in that regard. He told Rao that he will move forward with legal proceedings and warns that he has become mayor to make sure that law and order is maintained in the city. He gives him 24 hours time to vacate that land as it belonged to the government and also tells him to donate the statue to a museum. JJ leaves for his office after that. As Vilas Rao vents out his anger over what JJ told him, Mathur tells him that by tomorrow the honest Mayor JJ and the entire city will be under him. Gangadhar checks the various job vacancies in the city and finds out that there is an opening for the post of Press Photographer at Dainik Dhamaka newspaper. He decides to apply and goes to the office of Dainik Dhamaka. At the office Editor Harishchand Satyavadi is mad at Geeta Vishwas due to the heat he is receiving because of the news published by Geeta Vishwas. This particular issue was serious because she has printed a news against Vilas Rao who is the patron of the newspaper. Harishchand fires Geeta from the job and asks her to leave. At that time Vilas Rao and his goons come inside the editor's cabin and threatens that if the Mahila Samiti women for whom Geeta had published the news reaches Vidhan Sabha and meet the Home Minister, then he would burn down the newspaper building with the editor in it. When Vilas Rao denies the allegations pitted against him in the newspaper, Geeta tells that she has evidence against him. She threatens him that the video cassette that contains all the black deeds of Rao will be presented to the Home Minister at Vidhan Sabha in front of all those women who are demanding justice. Geeta then runs out of the office with the goons following her. On her way out, she collides with Gangadhar. As the goons run after her Gangadhar realizes that something was wrong. Vilas Rao calls a bunch of henchmen to intercept Geeta's scooter as she is riding towards Vidhan Sabha. The henchmen reaches a point where they expect Geeta to pass through and blocks the road while Gangadhar listens to their plan hiding behind a tree. Appearances * Suryanshi Student Yogi * Suryanshi Mahaguru * Tamraj Kilvish * Appu * Geeta Vishwas * Pandit Gangadhar Shastri * Dharam Shala Manager * Mayor JJ * Maya * Mathur * Vilas Rao * Harishchand Satyavadi Back to List of Shaktimaan Episodes. Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/uOleNIC8Spg